


Демон и Кун

by Gierre



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Зарисовка отношений кунари и демона.





	Демон и Кун

Мальчик сидит на крыше башни, как раз напротив таверны, изо дня в день, с утра до вечера. Видно, как он приглядывается к раненым, лежащим на тонких подстилках во временном лазарете. Бедный имекари, бедный ребенок – Адаар сказал, он умеет чувствовать чужие смерти. Под глазами синяки от бессонных ночей, лицо покрыто шрамами тяжелой жизни – почему он один? Почему никто не велит ребенку слезть вниз и отдохнуть после тяжелого перехода?  
_Начинается утро. Он обходит двор. Опасность? Враги? Нет._  
Он успокаивается. Идет в таверну.  
Женщины улыбаются ему. Любят его.  
Начинается день. Он возле бревен для сражений. Меч наносит удары, сверху вниз, сверху вниз – разрубить надвое, не оставлять выживших. Так учили Хасрат. Друзья. Братья.  
Начинается ночь. Нужно отвернуться – много раненых, многим можно помочь.  
Нужно уходить.  
Вашедан*.  
Мальчик оказался демоном.  
Вашедан, почему Адаар не выгнал его?  
Взгляд неживой, пристальный, взрослый – как можно было не заметить этого?  
Вашедан.  
_Начинается утро. Он смотрит на крышу – хочет найти. Беспокоится. Ищет взглядом, проверяет углы. Никто не скроется._  
Исчезнуть, раствориться, стать никем. Невидимкой. Так не заметит.  
Перестанет волноваться, пойдет в таверну. Там женщины, они его любят.  
Начинается день. Он ищет – пристально смотрит в глаза, но не видит. Пронзает взглядом насквозь.  
Никто не укроется. Нет. Укрыться может только никто.  
Пришлось проверить весь замок – басра* ни черта не смыслят в стратегии. Построить такие стены, оставить столько потайных лазов – зачем? Чтобы проще было шпионам? Бен-Хасрат смеются над ними, вычерчивая карты по коротким письмам. Адаар хороший воин, но эта чертова крепость их всех погубит. Кто знает, сколько демонов прячется здесь, кроме того мальчишки?  
В замке его нет. Ни возле раненых, ни в покоях Адаара.  
Нужно рассказать Лелиане. Позор, проклятье, но лучше покрыть себя позором единожды, чем проснуться от чужого кинжала под ребрами.  
_Начинается утро. Он снова ищет. Женщины спрашивают о нем, друзья беспокоятся. Он ищет, но начинает терять. Нужно заставить его забыть. Исчезнуть окончательно. Подобраться поближе и раствориться в его сне. Стать призраком, бессмысленным воспоминанием._  
— Доброе утро, Железный Бык!  
— Вашедан!  
_Он смотрит настороженно. Он испуган. Рука на рукояти. Переставляет ноги. Так удобнее бить._  
— Ты не помнишь меня, Железный Бык.  
— Ошибаешься, демон.  
_Пальцы сжимают кожаную рукоять. Тяжелый вдох. Братья учили бить сверху вниз._  
— Ты должен меня забыть.  
— Это еще что за игры?  
_Сомнение. Пальцы замирают. Воздух в груди бесполезен. Нельзя бить на вдохе. Подобрать слова. Заставить забыть, стать никем._  
— Ты не помнишь, кто я, Железный Бык.  
— Прекрати сейчас же, демон!  
_Ярость. Гнев. Он напуган. Боится, что слова настоящие. Боится забыть. Потерять рассудок. Лишиться свободы. Нужно отступить._  
— Куда ты делся? Куда ты делся? Вашедан! Проклятый басра!  
_Он уходит. Теперь можно идти к раненым. Их много. Некоторым уже можно помочь._  
Мальчик выглядел странно. Солас утверждает, что он – воплощение милосердия, но черта с два это так. Мальчик – демон. И все же он выглядел странно. Хотел сказать что-то важное, твердил одно и то же. «Забудь, забудь», — заладил! Демонов нужно убивать.  
Пришлось выяснить, чего он хотел. Пойти к Адаару. Басалитан* рассказал про духов, про то, как они путешествуют из мира демонов в мир людей. Говорил долго, вспоминал мертвых. Рассказал, кем раньше был Коул. Упомянул Круг Ферелдена. Нужно отправить письмо Бен-Хасрат, выяснить больше. Если мальчишка действительно попал в переплет, лучше всего будет отправить его домой. Он должен понять такую милость – не зря ведь каждый вечер он сидит в лазарете, вспоминая чужие жизни. Вашедан, мерзость! Копается в мыслях умирающих.  
_Начинается утро. Он не приходит во двор. Не появляется в таверне. Его нет в залах с едой. Нет в саду._  
Он в комнате.  
Сон. Утес. Волны бьются о скалы. Шумит дождь. Искренний друг с лисьими волосами предлагает помощь. Нужно соглашаться. Нужно спасти братьев. Помочь кадану*.  
Кадан. Красивое слово.  
Нужно помочь. Огонь летит в небеса. Растворяется в вечернем сумраке. Теперь братья будут спасены.  
Черные силуэты. Посохи, мечи, луки. Опасность! Они поднимаются на утес. Нет! Нет! Они идут не туда! Не туда! Кадан смотрит печально. Просит отвернуться. Нет! Нужно смотреть. Нужно чувствовать вину.  
Пепел.  
— Вашедан! Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
— Не спится, простыня пропиталась потом, страшно позвать тамаccран*. В темноте таятся тени. Если залезет в голову, как его потом вытащить? Все чешется, дрожь, слезы остывают на щеках. «Тама, я боюсь». – _Он вспомнит. Он поймет. Страх и ужас проходят. Все проходит, нужно только время. Время лечит. Когда ты можешь забывать._  
— Убирайся из моей головы!  
_Гнев. Страх. Все повторяется. Он хочет, чтобы я исчез. Хочет, чтобы все демоны исчезли. Жестокая, добрая мечта. Хочет, чтобы исчезло безумие._  
— Где ты? Куда ты подевался? Вашедан!  
_Ищет взглядом, пытается отыскать в комнате. Невозможно. В комнате никого нет. Только никто, но таких он не видит. Преданный хиссрад*. Честный лжец. Он не может заглядывать на границу._  
Адаар говорит, мальчик не хотел причинить зла. Черта с два, он был в полном доспехе, с оружием, в своей дурацкой шляпе, за которой не видно глаз. Демон подбирается все ближе, он почти убедил их в своей непогрешимости. Еще бы! У демонов нет прошлого, нельзя обвинить демона в том, что он убивал. На все одна отговорка – истинная природа. Что толку доказывать? Нужно отыскать его и убить – мадам Вивьен согласится помочь, она ненавидит мальчишку не меньше.  
Проклятый демон увязался за Адааром, попросил раздобыть ему какую-то цацку. Что тут сказать? Не успел. Придется ждать, приказы басалитана не обсуждаются. По крайней мере, я успел предупредить его.  
Невыносимо. После потери «Быков», после катастрофы на побережье ждать в неизвестности Адаара. Кадан, почему ты не взял меня с собой?  
Они вернулись очень рано. Спорят. Солас утверждает, что демону нужно было стать духом. Вернуться в бестелесный мир. В кои-то веки ушастик прав! Почему Адаар не послушал? Почему решил поверить лжецу гному? Тот весь пропитан своими сказками и давно уже не отличает реальность от своих книжных фантазий. Бен-Хасрат смеются над ним, пишут, что он получше двойного агента. В отряде с таким фантазером Адаар обречен и без архидемона.  
Вашедан. Они зовут аташи архидемоном, хотят убить. В сто раз лучше было бы убить мальчишку.  
Теперь он ведет себя еще более странно. Перестал забираться на крышу, все время сидит в одиночестве и не подходит к лазарету. Адаар заходил к нему, гном фантазер набивается в друзья по сто раз на дню, но мальчишка, кажется, замер. Сейчас он особенно похож на имекари, совсем молодого, еще не узнавшего свой Кун. Тамаззран подошла бы к нему и сказала, кем он должен стать.  
Вашедан. Нельзя думать о демонах, будто они могут принять Кун.  
— Здравствуй, Железный Бык.  
Он приветствует так, будто встретил привидение. Кто знает, может, для таких, как он, все мы – простые призраки? Бен-Хасрат ничего не смогли объяснить о его прошлом. Никто бы не смог. У демонов не бывает прошлого.  
— Здравствуй, Коул. Ты давно не был в лазарете.  
Смотрит с укоризной – вот как, научился новому выражению лица? Как теперь это будет выглядеть? Демон, способный выражать эмоции?  
— Они больше не могут меня забыть.  
Говорит глупости, как обычно.  
— Я тоже не забыл тебя, демон.  
— Я не демон. – Качает головой. – Теперь я почти человек.  
Почти человек. Вот как. Адаар повелся на фантазии гнома и вывернул демона наизнанку. Что ж, так ему и нужно. По крайней мере, теперь он не станет бродить по чужим спальням.  
— Чего ты ждешь здесь? Ты мог бы пойти тренироваться. Мог снова попросить Адаара взять тебя с собой.  
— Теперь я не демон. Больше не никто. Теперь кто-то. Значит, они смогут меня видеть. Значит, бесполезен. Как ты.  
Говорит загадками, снова сплошная чушь. К тому же попытка задеть – наивная, детская. Бен-Хасрат не задеть таким глупым выпадом. Кроме того, на душе до сих пор тяжело от пользы. Лучше бы я был бесполезен. Лучше бы спас «Быков». Союз кунари и тех, кто не слышал о кун. Проклятых басалитан. Немыслимое. Как он может говорить, что я бесполезен?  
— Огонь летит в небо. Туман. Видно черные силуэты. «Ты должен спасти корабль». Нет, больно, больно. Не надо смотреть. Он так хотел быть рядом с тобой, отдал для этого все. Капли крови на воротнике. Стянутая бинтами грудь. Все зря. Какая жизнь настоящая?  
— Проклятая тварь!  
_Он зол. И я зол тоже. Поэтому удар достигает цели. Нет равновесия, оно потеряно. Бесполезно ждать его. Пусть лучше будет боль. Кожа горит огнем – так вспоминали о боли те, кто умирал от ожогов. Странные мысли в голове. Полные, ясные. В них есть место мне. Мне. Я. Кто я?_  
— Ты должен был увернуться! Вашедан, от тебя нет толку! Эй, ты, тащи сюда бинтов и горячую воду! Проклятье! Почему ты не увернулся?  
_Невозможно объяснить. Слов не хватает. Есть образы – бледное свечение, дружба, доверие. Возможность помочь. Исчезают, растворяются. Теперь только тело. Тело и мысли. Свои собственные. Чужие миры получается приоткрыть лишь на миг. Что там?_  
— «Ты сильный и умный. Будешь решать задачи, которые другим не по плечу».  
— Что ты делаешь? Прекрати свои странности. Я помню Таму. Помню Кун. Мне плевать, что еще ты нагородишь о моем прошлом. У тебя нет даже такого. Валяйся тут один, раз тебе нет до себя дела. Больше ты никому не нужен.  
Бен-Хасрат учат бить насмерть. Сверху вниз – не оставлять шансов. Пусть сам разбирается со своей душой. Если, конечно, у демонов она существует.  
Проходит день – мальчишка сидит в лазарете, разглядывая воинов вокруг. Пытается говорить с ними. Никто не понимает его странный лепет – еще бы, в воспоминаниях, которые он повторяет, нет смысла. Только боль и горечь. Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы возвращаться в прошлое снова и снова. Там только слезы. Все хорошее в настоящем, здесь и сейчас. Нужно пойти к Адаару.  
Раны не заживают – Солас сказал, дело в его душе. Он не хочет, чтобы раны затянулись, и они выполняют его просьбу. Остроухий окончательно сошел с ума, нет никаких сомнений в том, что он врет даже самому себе. Адаар удивительно везуч на таких людей. Гном сказочник и эльф, увязший в легендах предков. Толку от них чуть.  
На лице мальчика удивление и страх. Хорошо, по крайней мере, теперь он воспринимает меня всерьез. Должно быть, чары Адаара подействовали, и гном не такой уж врун. По крайней мере, сейчас. Мальчик не перестал быть демоном, но теперь в нем есть человеческое. Бен-Хасрат несложно прочитать на лице человека его мысли. Что ж, поиграем в игру.  
— Ты обижен. Хотел перехитрить меня. Считал себя очень умным. И теперь возишься со своей болью, будто она красивая игрушка.  
Молчит. Будет глотать обиду до тех пор, пока не задохнется. Упрямый имекари, такого отправили бы служить тамаззран, чтобы всегда был на виду. Или сделали Бен-Хасрат.  
— Зачем ты пришел к Адаару? Чего ты хочешь?  
Все еще молчит. Что ж, тамаззран он вряд ли пришелся бы по вкусу.  
— Ты больше не можешь читать мои мысли. Больше не видишь свои картинки. Тебя все видят, все помнят. Что ты будешь делать?  
Обида и злость проступают более явно. Он перестал контролировать все. Должно быть, я выглядел так же, когда он являлся со своими проповедями. Странное сходство. Демон и Бен-Хасрат из народа Кун.  
— У тебя есть кинжалы. Ты все еще можешь сражаться. И эта твоя дурацкая шляпа – с ней ты рассмешишь кого угодно.  
— Бесполезное тело. – Говорит украдкой. Надеется, что не услышу? – Бесполезные мысли. Никому не могу помочь. Раньше было спокойней. Можно было растворить боль.  
— Пойдем, — не знаю, для чего я это делаю. Мальчик по-прежнему демон. Кадан утверждает, что нужно различать духов и демонов, но Кун говорит иначе. Иногда, впрочем, лучше всего слушать сердце. Кажется, так говорила Тама?  
_Ведет прочь. Звуки раненых больше не слышны. Их шепот, отголоски их мыслей. Сложно думать. Сложно подбирать слова для образов, все чаще вместо них ровные строчки. Не отделаться. Исчезает что-то важное. Надо вернуть. Отобрать назад!_  
Его руки сильные и большие. Не вывернуться. Он касается лица – огонь, боль. На его пальцах следы крови. Улыбка. Он смотрит спокойно, без страха. Больше не видит демона. Не видит никого. Только меня.  
— Ты ведь совсем маленький, — усмехается. Руки касаются груди, живота. Они теплые, не отпускают. – Коул был ребенком, ведь так?  
_Воспоминания режут ножом. Не хочется помнить, не хочется знать. Вот как они видят свое прошлое? Сгусток боли и страха. Маленький мальчик в подвале, просит помочь. Темно, страшно. Кричит, зовет. Но помочь невозможно._  
— Эй-эй, слушай меня, — _смотрит серьезно. Жаль, не узнать, о чем думает. Не коснуться мыслей. Вспоминает сильную женщину?_ – Ты теперь не Коул. Понимаешь? Больше не тот ребенок. Теперь ты сам по себе. Ты имекари, тебе нужно найти свой Кун. Спроси Адаара, узнай, чем ты можешь помочь. Сходи к Лелиане. Видишь? Ты настоящий. – _Касается груди, давит. Внутри бьется сердце._ – Ты больше не демон. У демонов нет сердца.  
_В его глазах уверенность, в руках тепло. Он видит талан, истину, верит в нее. Лжец, который верит в истину. Сколько красивых слов._  
— Я хочу остаться.  
— Что? – _Он удивлен. Не помнит._  
— Хочу остаться с тобой.  
— Врунишка, — усмехается. – Ты подсматривал.  
_В голосе нет злости. Ему не важно, что я видел в его теле, важно только, что находил в душе. Лжец, который боится демонов. И называет демона лжецом._  
Но ладони теплые и сильные, а губы похожи на сердитых ос. Снимает одежду. Свою. Мою. Быстро, такому надо учиться. Интересно, такому учат Бен-Хасрат? Находит постель. «Здесь не занято», — веселая шутка?  
— Мой самый страшный кошмар.  
_Странная ложь. Я видел его самый страшный кошмар, был в нем. Смотрел вокруг его глазами. В его самом страшном кошмаре нет демонов. Ни одного демона, кроме него самого._  
— Хиссрад.  
— Это не мое имя.  
— Я знаю.  
_Усмехается. Странно, как хорошо он понимает меня – один из всей крепости. Он ничего не знает о духах, не умеет вызывать их и разговаривать с ними. Боится демонов. Не верит в Создателя. Не верит ни во что, кроме Кун и Адаара. Почему тогда его руки гладят так приятно? Откуда они знают, где? Когда? Как?_  
— Больше не демон, да?  
— Больше не Кун.  
_Усмехается снова. Нельзя перестать быть демоном, как нельзя перестать быть кунари. Мысли больше не кружатся, они осели в голове, как стая ворон на поле после отчаянной битвы. Не будет образов, не будет воспоминаний. Только одна судьба, одна жизнь – моя собственная._  
— Ты не зря потерял отряд, — _успокаиваю. Людям нужно говорить такие вещи. Нам нужно говорить такие вещи._  
— Ты тоже.  
_Ногти твердые, острые. Царапают кожу до боли. Язык скользит по спине. Столько чувств, так много внутри, а мысль одна:_  
— Я хочу принести тебе клык дракона.  
_Тишина. Жду, когда подберет слова. Прислушиваюсь. Топот шагов, скрип двери:_  
— Азит талэб*.  
_Дверь закрывается._

*Вашедан - кунарийское проклятье.  
*Басра - пренебрежительное название для не-кунари.  
*Басалитан - уважительное название для не-кунари.  
*Кадан - друг, брат, "мое сердце".  
*Тамассран - женщина воспитатель для детей кунари.  
*Хиссрад - "хранитель иллюзий", лжец. Должность в Бен-Хасрад.  
*Азит талэб - "так должно быть", основа философии Кун.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
